No estas sola
by Nyax3
Summary: Ponte emotivo, ya que deberas sentir lo que siente Bonnie al perder a la persona que ama. Esta es la historia de como he desaparecido. One Shot de Bubbline. De nuevo la pareja de Marceline y Bonnibel se hace presente.


~No estas sola ~

Y yo me pregunto…¿qué es lo que hice para hacerte llorar? Sé que soy una persona testaruda, pero jamás te haría hacer llorar y eso lo sabes bien. Dime por favor que tienes, hace tiempo que no me cuentas las cosas. ¿Qué le ha pasado a esa chica dulce y sonriente que conocí?

En este mismo momento estas sentada en tu cama, tus sollozos cada vez se hacen más sonoros y ya casi jamás sales de tu habitación. Tus súbditos han estado preocupados y ni siquiera quieres comer…¿qué es lo que tienes? Anda, vamos princesita, levántate.

-Marceline…-Mi nombre pronuncias cada noche, incluso cuando estas dormida. Pero aquí estoy, mírame. Estoy a tu lado para protegerte, te lo he prometido y te lo cumpliré.

Ya sé, ¿qué te parece si recordamos los tiempos que pasamos juntas? Tal vez te anime un poco… ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaba a tu habitación cada noche? Llegaba por la ventana de tu balcón, a veces te encontraba dormida o incluso a veces tú me esperabas.

Recuerdo que una noche fuimos a la feria del Dulce Reino. ¿Lo recuerdas tú?

**FLASHBLACK**

-Vamos princesa, será divertido –Te bese la mejilla y un sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas.

-No lo sé Marceline…estoy muy ocupada esta noche y tengo que acabar este experimento lo antes posible, tu sabes que yo…

La interrumpí- Solo será un rato –Le sonreí aunque ella no me mirara ya que ponía toda su atención hacia su escritorio lleno de documentos y tubos de ensayo- Hazlo por mí amor.

-De verdad lo siento, Marcy –Finalmente me miro- Pero mi respuesta es no.

-Por favor –Pedí.

-No Marceline.

-Bien…-Dije resignada.

-Vete a casa, yo aun estaré algunas horas aquí.

-No me iré, Bonnie. Te esperare hasta que termines y me iré cuando vea que estés dormida –Un sillón se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, camine hacia él y me senté- Mientras tanto estaré aquí sentada.

-Amor, te prometo que dormiré temprano…-Dijo mirándome.

-Aun así me quedare –Respondí.

-Pero…-Después de unos segundos callada se levantó de la silla y se quitó su bata poniéndola encima de un perchero cerca de la puerta. Abrió la puerta y suspiro mirándome de nuevo- Anda, muévete que no quiero llegar tarde a la feria.

Mis ojos se alumbraron de emoción- ¿Entonces si iremos?

Asintió- Pero no iremos si sigues ahí sentada –Me sonrió. Yo le devolví el gesto.

-Pero salgamos por la ventana, sabes que no me gusta salir por la puerta –Le extendió mi mano, ella se acercó a mí y la tomo delicadamente. Mi princesa es tan delicada pero también puede llegar a ser algo enojona…

-Te quiero Marceline.

-Y yo a ti Bonnibel.

**FIN FLASHBLACK**

O también fuimos de campamento una vez… Fue lindo ese día.

**FLASHBLACK**

-Ladadadada

-Yo te voy a sepultar…

-Ladadadada

-Mi sonido lo hará..

-Tu sangre beberé de tu cara yo hare, yo voy a…

-Sigo diciendo que eso es muy desagradable –Dijo la chiclosa frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Pero admite que te gusto la canción –Le sonreí.

-Bueno…un poco…-Sus mejillas se adornaban de un tierno sonrojo.

Reí- Y…¿trajiste los bombones? –Pregunte mientras la abrazaba con un brazo.

-Por supuesto –Sonrió y paro de caminar- Oh…creo que hay que parar aquí, no quiero estar muy lejos del Dulce Reino.

-Olvídate del Dulce Reino, Bonnibel. Y solo relájate y pasa la noche con tu chica –Bese su frente para después mirarla a sus ojos- Hace mucho que no íbamos de campamento.

-Sí, lo sé.

-La última vez tu cabello fue…

-Marceline, no me lo recuerdes –Comenzó a masajear sus sienes.

-Muy bien –Reí entre dientes al recordar ese día- Iré por algo de…leña. Tú espera aquí y relájate, ¿vale?

-Vale –Asintió.

Después de algunos minutos llegue con la rosadita, ella ya había hecho la casa de acampar y había puesto enfrente un circulo de rocas, ahí podría poner la leña y después haríamos el fuego…que sería lo más difícil.

-Déjame ayudarte, cariño –Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a mí.

-No es necesario. Anda, te dije que te relajaras. Así que siéntate de nuevo y deja que tu…lacaya, haga las cosas por ti.

-Pero Marceline…

-Hazme caso. Eres alguien muy ocupada, a veces tienes que tener algunos descansos y yo seré quien me encargue de eso. Además, eres una princesa y debes ser tratada como tal…como MI princesa.

-Bien…tu ganas, Marcy –Se sentó de nuevo y mientras la miraba hacerlo me felicitaba a mí misma por…

-Oh Bonnibel, debes estarme jodiendo –Solté todas las ramas que traía.

La chiclosa había sacado unos tubos de ensayos de su mochila y otras cosas más que no reconocían y siendo franca, no me interesaban. ¿Cómo es que se relajaría si no puede alejarse de sus estúpidas investigaciones por solo unas simples horas? Ok…tenía que hacer algo para distraerla.

…

Soy taan~ inteligente, ya tengo un plan que no fallara.

-¿Qué tiene? –Estaba tan concentrada mirando sus tubos que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba justo atrás de ella- La ciencia realmente me relaja y…M-marceline…¿q-que haces?

Mis manos bajaban por su cintura y los besos que les daba en su cuello se habían convertido en lamidas.

-P-para…bueno no…

-Decídete de una vez Bonnie –Susurre en su oído.

-¿N-no tenías que hacer la fogata?

-Mmm…creo que tengo otra forma que servirá para calentarnos –Lamí el lóbulo de su oreja y ella jadeo ante eso.

-Y…y…¿esto me servirá para relajarme?

-Hasta tu sabes cuál es la respuesta, mi amor –La vi morderse el labio.

Y de nuevo un gran trabajo hizo Marcy.

Por supuesto que les diría que paso después, pero esta historia no es solo de romance…

**FIN FLASHBLACK**

Me encantaba pasar el tiempo contigo. ¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos al cine? Bueno…en realidad terminamos por ir a un bosque y no al cine…¿romántico no?. Pero en realidad ese día no fue el mejor de todos. Ya que después de ese día, nada volvió a ser como antes.

**FLASHBLACK**

-¿Y cuál veremos? –Pregunto Bonnibel mientras compraba unas palomitas- Muchas gracias –Le dijo al señor que la atendió justo después de darle lo que quería.

-¡Rastro de calor 2!

-Marceline, has visto esa película como 4 veces –Mi dulce princesa arqueo un ceja- ¿Es acaso que no te aburres de verla?

-Pero esta sería la primera vez que la veo contigo… La primera y la segunda vez la vi con Finn y Jake. La tercera fue sola y la cuarta con una princesita…

-¿Qué princesa? –Se cruzó de brazos y esta vez su ceño se frunció.

-Umm…la princesa desayuno… -Evadí la mirada de Bonnie, pero no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Debo admitir que los celos la rosadita me encantaba- ¿Sabías que hace un rico desayuno? –Esta vez la mire sonriendo.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? –Su ceño se fruncía cada vez más.

-Ayer fui a visitarla y…

-¡¿La fuiste a visitar?!

-S-si…pero cariño, fue solo porque…-Fui interrumpida.

-¿Y a quien más vas a visitar? –Bufo.

-Bonnie, me dejaras…-Y otra vez.

-No digas nada más. Toma. –Me dio la caja de palomitas- Me voy.

-Recuérdame no volverte a poner celosa… -Susurre mientras la seguía.

Estuve siguiéndola por casi media hora, ella sabía que estaba persiguiéndola pero aun así no dijo nada. Caminábamos sin rumbo por un pequeño bosque cerca del Dulce Reino, a veces llegaba a escucharla susurrando cosas, pero jamás pude saber que era con exactitud lo que decía.

-Deja de seguirme Marceline.

-Vaya, creí que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra.

-Y no lo volveré a hacer.

-Oye…tan si quiera déjame explicarte.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

Tome una palomita, la mire por uno segundos y sin pensarlo de nuevo se la lance a la peli rosa. Ella no dijo nada así que hice lo mismo otra vez y otra vez y otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres Marceline?

-Quiero que me dejes explicarte.

-Pero yo no quiero escucharte.

-Bonnibel, escúchame por glob. Aun así te lo diré, lo que paso es que…q-que…

La princesa seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de el daño que algún idiota me había hecho. Se detuvo.

-¿Qué paso Marceline? –Volteo a verme- ¡Marceline! –Sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas al verme en el suelo con una estaca clavada en mi pecho. Corrió hacia mí, su cara mostraba horror pero aun así seguía siendo mi hermosa princesa.

-No te preocupes princesa, yo te he salvado de ese horrible monstruo que te estaba persiguiendo –El rey helado apareció detrás de unos arbustos, ahora sabía quién era ese idiota.

Bonnibel lo miro por un momento, pero esta vez con ninguna expresión en su rostro- T-tu…¡maldito idiota! –Se giró rápidamente hacia mí y sus sollozos se hicieron presentes cuando empeze a cerrar los ojos- Marceline…Marceline…

El dolor en mi pecho era muy fuerte, pero no me interesaba. Le sonreí a mi princesa- Todo estará bien, querida. Él no tiene la culpa, tu y yo sabemos que el está loco…-Sus lágrimas aumentaban, tuve que limpiárselas con pequeños besos- Ya no llores, las princesas no lloran, ellas son fuertes, ¿cierto? –Asintió levemente, al cansancio me estaba ganando, pero aun no quería irme y dejarla sola…- Te amo Bonnibel, jamás lo olvides. Toma… –Saque con las fuerzas que apenas me quedaban una carta- Es una invitación para un desayuno, era un regalo de mi parte por eso fui a ver a la princesa desayuno. –Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida y unas lágrimas volvieron a acumularse entre sus ojos- Basta, basta n-no llores… Siempre estaré contigo, no estarás sola.

-¿Q-que está pasando? –El heladin nos miraba extrañado, sin embargo en sus mejillas recorrían lágrimas.

-¡Vete de aquí, lárgate! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! –Grito la peli rosa sin control.

-Amor…no lo culpes –Acaricie su mejilla.

-Pero Marceline, tu no estarías en estas condiciones si no fuera por el…-Su voz se cortaba y su respiración se aceleraba- No te quiero perder Marceline, no quiero…no quiero –Lloraba.

-Vete de aquí Rey Helado –Dije sin mirarlo y él me hizo caso. Unas cuantas lágrimas saque, pero no podía mostrarme débil, no frente a la persona que amaba- Te amo, te amo y te prometo que siempre estaré a t-tu lado…-Ahora mi voz comenzaba a cortarse, pero no por querer llorar. Este era mi final, ella lo sabía y yo lo sabía. Le di un último beso a sus labios y cerré los ojos lista para irme, no sin antes sonreírle a mi dulce princesa.

-¿M-Marceline?...-Se mordió el labio, pero eso no sirvió de mucha ayuda para calmar el dolor que estaba adentro- Marcy…No te vayas…

Desde los cielos se podía ver a una pareja, una de ellas estaba arrodillada y su único amor se encontraba muerta entre sus brazos…

**FIN FLASHBLACK **

-Marceline…-Me mirabas a los ojos, muchos pensarías que solo estabas viendo una estúpida pared, pero en realidad yo estaba ahí y era como si pudieras verme. Te sonreí, pero tu no me devolvías el gesto.

-Estoy aquí Bonnibel, te dije que no me iría de tu lado.

Y sonreíste, como si hubieras podido escucharme. No sabía realmente lo que pasaba, pero no me importaba realmente. Me sonreíste desde hace tiempo que no veo una sonrisa en tu cara. Creo que este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me has dado.

-Marceline…te extraño…

-Y yo a ti, Bonnibel, y yo a ti.


End file.
